Dance With Me
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Young card captor, Sakura Avalon, is joined by Li, Madison, Eli and others, to enjoy a dance being held at Readington Elementary. Who asks who? S/L, M/E. ^_^
1. The Unexpected Arrival

Card Captor Sakura: Dance With Me 

Disclaimer: Dream…as long as you know it's not impossible to make it all reality…

Real Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or related characters. The lucky folks at CLAMP do, though. The only thing I own is the basic plot of this story.

If I owned Card Captor Sakura, Li and Sakura would've confessed early on in the show *not too early though*, Eli and Madison would've hooked up already, Yue would be mine … all mine! Mwa ha! And um, I'd make some cameo appearances. Ha! Just kidding! XD

On with the ficcie…

****

Chapter One: The Unexpected Arrival 

Sakura Avalon's large hazel eyes blinked in curiosity, as her best friend, Madison Taylor, talked to her on the bus ride to Readington Elementary School.

"The tradition is the guys asking the girls," Madison stated the obvious, "but for this dance, the girls have to ask the guys!" she smiled at Sakura's cringing. "Don't worry Sakura – you're a brave girl. Besides, it's _just_ a boy!"

Sakura lowered down uncomfortably in her seat. "Yeah, I guess…" she mumbled, nervously picking at the brown fabric the bus seats were made of.

Li Showron sat behind Madison and Sakura, and was busily chatting with his rival, Eli. 

"So, I'm assuming you know about the upcoming dance," Eli said intelligently.

Li frowned at him, and then nodded.

"I'm so relieved the girls are asking us this time," he said with a sweat drop of relief.

Li shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am too."

"So anyone you plan to go with?" Eli said, peering at Li threw his glasses.

Li wasn't a huge fan of Eli in the first place, but he felt very embarrassed as he almost fell off his cushioned seat when he asked whom he was going with.

"N-not s-specifically," he stuttered, blushing.

Eli laughed. "Me neither, actually," he chuckled, eyeing Madison secretly.

Li noticed and lifted the conversation up. "Oh really?" he slyly asked.

Eli nodded. "Yep."

"If you insist," he let it go. Secretly, he knew Eli was going to take Madison, or at least, hoped to.

The bus came to a stop, and all of the children gathered their items together as they boarded off of the school bus.

Once inside, everyone took his or her seat. Their teacher, Miss Mackenzie, waited patiently in front of the classroom for the chit-chat to die down, finally everyone stopped talking and Miss Mackenzie started the lesson.

Sakura was filled with mixed emotions. Since when was a silly _boy_ such a big deal? Half of her was very nervous to ask someone, when the other half as urging her to do it. 

"Sakura," Miss Mackenzie prompted her. This interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice drawings," Miss Mackenzie eyed Sakura's sketches of boys that she had been drawing while deep in thought. Sakura blushed an amazing shade of red. "But please listen. You have plenty more time to draw. Later," she said, while patting Sakura gently on the shoulder and walking to the head of the class. 

Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her. She sunk down in her seat, blushing and hating all of the attention.

"So when you're doing Algebra, you have to do the same equation on both sides. How would you find x – 3 = 27? We already know 30 – 3 is 27, so x would be 30, or at least we SHOULD know that, but if we didn't, how would we figure it out?" Miss Mackenzie inquired.

Madison rose her hand. "You would simply go x – 3 +3 = 27 + 3 so the 3's would cancel each other out on the one side. The equation would look like this," she rose from her seat and walked to the board.

"X – 3 = 27

X – 3 + 3 = 27 + 3

X = 30."

She wrote on the board. "That is correct," Miss Mackenzie smiled.

Madison smiled warmly before returning to her seat.

"Where did you learn that?" Sakura whispered. 

"In class, when you were daydreaming," Madison whispered back. Sakura face faulted. 

~~

Sakura shielded the bright sun from her eyes as she sat comfortably under the big shady tree with Madison.

"So, who are you asking to the dance?" Sakura broke the silence.

Madison frowned. "Actually I haven't given it much thought," she finally said.

"Yeah, me neither," Sakura lied. 

"I might ask a certain someone though," Madison smiled her signature smile.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked slyly. "And who might that be?"

"You'll see, Sakura," Madison grinned.

Sakura sighed before laying down on the soft freshly cut grass. "I pretty much have no idea. I guess I'll go alone," Sakura thought aloud.

Madison frowned. "Alone? Sakura Avalon? No way!" Sakura smirked. "What about Li?" Madison asked her.

"Li?" Sakura sat straight up. "I don't know," she felt her cheeks grow warm, as she blushed a brilliant shade of crimson.

Madison smiled at her reaction. "I think you two would have a great time together!" she laughed.

"Well maybe. I'll think about it," she truthfully considered, before getting up, and pushing a strand of her beautiful brown hair out of her face. "We better get going back inside," she advised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Madison nodded while getting up. 

When they got back inside with the rest of the class, Miss Mackenzie cleared her throat. "Class," she instructed. "I have been informed that an old student is returning back here, today, at Readington Elementary!"

The children gasped and excited chatter arose. "He or she should be arriving very soon," Miss Mackenzie smiled.

Sakura turned to Li who sat behind her. "Who do you think the person is?" Sakura asked Li.

Li shrugged. "I don't know," he thought about it, and was interrupted as a familiar figure approached the door.

"Hi everyone!" an all-too-familiar voice greeted cheerfully. 

"Here they are now! Welcome back!" Miss Mackenzie smiled.

Who is the person who's returning? Hmm, I wonder…^_^ Why don't you guys guess in your reviews? ^_^ **Chapter 2** will be up soon! How is this so far, for my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic? Good? Bad? Please tell me by either emailing me at ashandmistylover@hotmail.com, or reviewing!


	2. The Capture

****

Chapter 2: The Capture 

The person had long silky black hair, tied into long pigtails. They wore stylish light blue Capri's on their legs and a red Japanese T-shirt with flowers on it.

"Meilin!" Sakura grinned. "Hey!" Madison called.

The class errupted with chatter, as Meilin Rae emerged from the hall into the classroom. "Welcome back, Meilin!" Miss Mackenzie greeted.

"Thanks, it feels great to be back!" Meilin grinned, as she took her seat near Li, behind Madison and diagonal from Sakura.

Everyone gathered around Meilin. "How was it in Japan?" some asked, while others smiled and told her "I'm so glad you're back – what a great surprise!"

Meilin smiled widely at all of the attention. Sakura smiled warmly at her, and so did Madison.

"So how do you feel about Meilin coming back?" Sakura turned around in her seat, and talked to Li.

Li sweat dropped. "Let's just say, I've had better days…"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Class, class!" Miss Mackenzie hushed the class, and everyone returned to their seats. "It's wonderful to have Meilin as a part of our class again, but our class will proceed as normal."

"So, how long are you staying?" Sakura whispered to her. Meilin smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, probably around two to four weeks."

"That's so cool that you're back," Madison smiled her trademark smile.

"So, how is it going with the you-know-what's?" Meilin asked Sakura.

"Pretty good, actually. I've turned all of my cards into Star Cards, as you know, and I'm still catching new ones," Sakura whispered with a smile.

"Great!" Meilin smiled. "So there's lots of action?" she asked.

Sakura appeared to think about it. "Well when we're capturing cards, yeah-"

"Great! I'll help you while I'm here!" Meilin interrupted. 

Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but Li interrupted her.

Li rolled his eyes. "It's not like _you_ can do anything about the Cards," he said matter-of-factly. "Only Sakura and I have the magical powers!"

"Well I know," Meilin frowned in defeat. "But…I can help you!!"

Li frowned. "No you can't do anything, Meilin! Sakura captures the cards, and so do I! We are the card captors around here."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're growing fond of Sakura!" Meilin squinted her eyes at him, in curiosity.

Li blushed. "No way!" he strongly objected as Sakura chorused in blushing. 

"Yeah, Meilin!" Sakura piped in.

Meilin rose an eyebrow at them. "Uh-huh…" she said with an obvious disbelieving tone. 

Madison giggled. "I'm with you on this one, Meilin," she laughed. "I think they make a great couple!"

Sakura and Li blushed three shades of crimson. "Madison!" Sakura chided. 

"Sorry Sakura!" Madison apologized. "But its just so right – so cute!" she giggled.

Li and Sakura blushed and sweat dropped.

~~

Later that day, after school, Sakura, Kero, Madison, Li and Meilin were all walking home, when Meilin and Madison started talking, behind Sakura and Li.

"So who are you taking to the dance?" Meilin asked Madison. Madison frowned. 

"I'm not sure yet, I might ask Eli, though," she smiled.

Meilin smiled back. "That's good. I was going to take Li, but I have a feeling he wants to go with a certain someone…"

Madison got the hint. "Yeah," she giggled. "I have a _definite_ feeling."

Meanwhile…

"Sakura, you haven't caught any cards lately. You have to get back in the loop, and continue to collect cards!" Kero reminded. He had met them outside their school, on the off chance that a card showed up.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. There just haven't been a lot of cards around lately." 

Li nodded. "She's right, Kero."

Kero shook his head. "Alright, but keep an eye out for them. They could be anywhere!"

Suddenly a shadow amongst the bushes washed by.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes opened to attention. "I just felt something!"

"Me too," Li said, protectively holding an arm out to shield Sakura. "It must be a Clow Card!" 

Sakura nodded. "Right!"

Madison and Meilin caught up with the two. "What's wrong, Sakura? A Clow Card is around?" Madison asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly something flashed out of the bushes. "There it is!" Sakura said with full attention.

"It looks like the Love Card," Li announced firmly. 

"_Love Card_?" Sakura questioned. 

"Yeah, the Love Card," Kero informed. "The Love Card makes everyone fall in love, so don't let your guard down! It's very sneaky, so use your most skilled and powerful cards against it!" Kero instructed.

"Okay," Sakura said, unsure of what to use. The Love Card surrounded Li and Sakura. 

"Jump Card!" Sakura called, jumping away from the Love Card, and the small hearts surrounding the area.

Li clenched his fist. "Element…Fire!" he called, as a powerful fire wave struck the playful Love Card. It batted its eyes, before getting hit, full force.

Sakura jumped around in the sky. She thought hard before releasing "Windy!" The Windy card surrounded the Love Card. 

The Love Card struggled to get free, and gradually escaped. Sakura gaped. "Huh? How could it escape?"

"You have to act fast, Sakura!" Kero chided. "The Love Card moves quickly an swiftly. So always be ready!"

"Right," Sakura nodded. "Windy, surround the Love Card!" Windy did as told, again, and the Love Card was trapped. "Water Card!" she commanded. "Hit the Love Card, full force!" the Water Card splashed into the Love Card, as Windy loosened its grip. 

"Love Card, Return To Your Power—Confined!" Sakura waved her Star Wand around, before slamming it into the Love Card's form, making it turn into something that resembled flowing liquid that got sucked into the Love Card. The Love Card floated to Sakura. 

"There," she said triumphantly, looking at the card shimmer in the sunlight.

"Good work Sakura," Li congratulated her. She smiled, which caused him to immediately blush. "Thanks Li, but I couldn't have done it without you!" 

Li's eyes examined the pavement ground, as his face flushed. Sakura giggled.

"I think the Love Card got the kid," Kero mumbled to himself slyly. "_Bad_," he added to himself.

"Great capture!" Meilin congratulated.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Meilin!" 

"Nice one, Sakura! I got it all on tape, too!" Madison smiled, bringing her camera into the light. 

Sakura sweat dropped. "Great," she sighed. 


	3. Who Does Sakura Take to The Dance?

Disclaimer: *walks on stage, clears throat, and grabs microphone* All standard disclaimers apply, but I do not own Card Captor Sakura or related characters. *bows* Thank you - you've been a great audience! *crickets are heard* Uh...okay... *sweatdrop*...on with the fic... 

**Chapter 3: Who does Sakura take to the dance?**

Later that day, Sakura was sitting on her bed, holding the telephone uncomfortably tight in her hand. 

"Come on, Sakura! Its not that hard! Capturing cards is harder than phoning a boy. Now if you're going to ask Li to the dance, do it now before he goes with someone else!" Kero reasoned. 

Sakura blushed, and said nothing, releasing her tight grip a bit, and taking a breath, the blush still not leaving her. 

"All you do is push in the numbers, like this," Kero instructed, pushing Li's number in. "Kero!" Sakura's eyes widened before her blush deepened. 

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked on the phone. Sakura's eyes softened and twinkled, as she blushed. "Hi, it's Sakura…I'm just phoning to ask if, well, if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" 

Li, on the other end, blushed 3 shades of crimson and almost fell off of his bed that he was lying down in. He sat straight up. "Me, go with you?" was all he could respond with. 

Sakura smiled, it was just like Li to ask that. "Yes," she nodded. 

A pause. 

"S-Sure, Sakura. I'll go w-with you," he tried to act calm but knew he was slipping. 

Sakura's eyes danced. "Great! See you there, then. Bye Li!" she turned off her phone, and placed it back in the receiver. The blush soon left her face. 

"Well?" Kero asked. 

"Li said yes!" Sakura said triumphantly. 

"I had a funny feeling he would," Kero grinned. 

Sakura giggled. The phone rang. 

_Dingaling, dingaling, dinga-_

Sakura picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked curiously. 

"Hi Sakura!" it was Madison. 

"Hi Madison, I just asked Li to the dance, and he said yes!" Sakura said excitedly. 

"Really? That's great! I just asked Eli, and he said yes!" 

Sakura brimmed with excitement. "That's great! I can't wait to go!" 

"See Sakura? Asking Li wasn't that hard, was it?" Madison asked. 

Sakura smiled. "No," she admitted. "Anyway I better get going!" 

"Okay, bye!" Madison ended the conversation. 

~~ 

"The dance is tomorrow, and I don't have a dress!" Sakura panicked. Madison and Sakura were sitting on a hill, overlooking their school. 

Madison smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura, I can make you one!" 

Sakura's spirits lifted. "Really, Madison?" 

"Yep!" 

"Great, thanks! You're the best," Sakura hugged her best friend. 

"I know," Madison smiled. Sakura smiled back. 

~~ 

"Ding-dong!" 

"I'll get it," Sakura said, running to the door. 

"Not so fast, squirt!" Tori ran past her, and answered the door. "Oh hi Madison, Sakura's – " 

"Right here," Sakura finished hurriedly. Tori sweat dropped. "Yeah," he said as he walked off. 

Madison smiled. "Hi Sakura, I came over to drop your dress of – hope you like it!" 

"Thanks, Madison," Sakura closed the door behind Madison as Madison walked into Sakura's house. 

Sakura pulled a bag off of the dress, to reveal the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Oh wow," Sakura gasped. 

It had thin light blue straps with small navy blue flowers on where the shoulders would be. It was very frilly, and was frilly in three layers. The dress itself was a Periwinkle shade. The three layers were Periwinkle, blue, and navy blue. 

"It's gorgeous," Sakura managed to say, after gawking at it. 

"I thought you would like it," Madison grinned. 

"Thanks so much!" Sakura bowed in appreciation, before taking an eyeful of the dress again. "I'm going to go try it on, right now!" she smiled, before happily running off to get changed into it. 

~~ 

The next day, Sakura patiently waited for Li's arrival. 

'_I hope I look okay…_' she muttered to herself. She was wearing her dress, and her hair was pulled into two small buns on either side of her head. '_What if he doesn't show up? I mean its not like this is a huge occasion…but he said he would come…but_ – ' Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a young boy, around her age, that approached her. 

"Sa-sakura?" he asked gently, extending a hand. Sakura looked up. It was Li! She pulled herself up from the bench she had been sitting on, with some of Li's help. 

She embraced him in a tight, warm hug. 

"Li, you came!" she smiled; eyes shining, pulling out of the hug. Li blushed three shades of crimson. He looked away; hoping the blush would disappear. 

"Li, you look great!" Sakura gushed. He was wearing a tuxedo with a dark navy blue tie. He wore black tap-dance-like shoes, on his feet. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, his eyes examined the pavement ground. Sakura giggled. 

"So what are we waiting for?" she smiled. "Let's dance!" she grabbed Li's hand and walked him to the middle of the gymnasium (its being held at their school, after all). 

"Super Duper Love Days" (by GUMI) started in the background. 

Sakura laughed, as Li clumsily put his hands around her waist. She smiled, as she tenderly put her arms around his shoulders. 

They started to rock back and forth to the music. 

"So," Li started uncomfortably. "Caught any new cards lately?" 

"No...if the_ Love Card_ doesn't count..." Sakura blinked. 

"Yeah..." Li looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. 

"So, what made you ask me to the dance?" Li asked, a blush creeping up his face. 

"Well..." Sakura started uneasily. "You're a great friend...and..." 

"Oh..." Li examined the ground, sadly. They were still_ just _friends. 

"...And we're great at capturing cards together..." Sakura continued. 

Li just nodded, making sure not to give eye contact. 

"...And because...I love you," Sakura finished. 

"What?" Li looked up from the ground, nearly jumping out of his skin. His whole face was red. 

"I love you," Sakura repeated, moving closer to him as the music continued to play. The music was soon drowned out as Li and Sakura moved closer. 

Sakura closed her eyes, and Li followed her example. They were inches away from each others faces - 

"Hey Sakura!" Madison called. 

Li fell over anime style, blushing in embarrassment, and Sakura sweat dropped, blushing slightly. 

"Uh...hey Madison," she waved nervously. Madison was holding hands with Eli, as they made their way over to the couple. 

"I see you two are having fun," Eli observed. 

"Yeah..." Li replied, eyeing Eli suspiciously. 

"Nice outfit," Madison smiled at Sakura. 

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, thanks again Madison!" she hugged her best friend. 

"No problem, Sakura!" Madison smiled. 

"Anyway, we'll let you two get back to...whatever you were about to do," Eli winked, walking away with Madison. Madison smiled over her shoulder, and waved before putting her head on Eli's shoulder. 

"So...where were we?" Li asked nervously, blushing slightly. 

"Uh...here," Sakura smiled, kissing Li full on the lips. A tingling sensation electrified Li, as his heart skipped a beat. He returned the kiss. 

"I love you, Sakura Avalon," he smiled, when the kiss was over. 

"I love you too, Li Showron," she smiled. They kissed again, more quickly this time, and then embraced each other in a friendly hug. 

"Come here, I want to show you something," Sakura smiled, running out of the gymnasium, dragging Li along. 

"O...kay..." was all he could say, as he got pulled away. 

"Fly Card, Release!" Sakura's fly card released after her and Li were outside, a good distance from the school. 

"Make us fly above the city!" she commanded, grabbing Li's hand. 

Li and Sakura sat on what looked like a cloud, as they flew high above the town. The sun was setting, and Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder. Li smiled down at her, before holding her hand. 

"Thanks Sakura, its beautiful," he said softly. 

Pause. 

There was no response. He looked down at her. She had cuddled up next to him, and was asleep. Li chuckled softly, before putting an arm around her. He kissed her forehead tenderly, before looking out at the sunset. 

"Thanks," he repeated softly, smiling at Sakura, "For the dance; a great night; and for being a great friend." He looked out as the horizon dimmed. 

FIN

so whadja think? Personally, I thought it was so fluffy it could've passed as cotton candy! ^_^ Just kidding! Please R+R, I'd love to hear whatcha think! 

~ Satokasu Suki 


End file.
